villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Russell Northrop
Russell Northrop is a character in the 2006 video game Bully. He initally serves as the main antagonist of Chapter 1 of the game, afterwards becoming the main tritagonist of Bully. He was voiced by Cody Melton. History Chapter 1 Russell is the second of the bullies that Jimmy encounters. Before Russell can do any damage the Mr. Hattrick, a Math teacher in Bullworth Academy, breaks up the fight. Russell later attacks Jimmy in the hallway, but Jimmy gives him some of his money so Russell can leave him alone. After Russell left, Gary suggested that Jimmy picks his locker as a way to "teach him a lesson". When outside of the school, Jimmy encounters him at a few different points, where the player has the option of fighting or retreating. If Jimmy does, Russell will sometimes call for backup, and other times he can be seen bullying smaller weaker kids and fighting with the prefects or other cliques. His major story arc comes around Halloween, near the beginning he attacks Jimmy in the dorm room. After Jimmy was tricked by Gary Smith, he had fight Russell inside the boiler room in a little arena known as "The Pit", the fight is very similar to a bullfight, after defeating him he tells Jimmy why he started this fight it was because Gary had told him that Jimmy had insulted his mother and told the school that he has "relations" with barnyard animals and apologises to Jimmy, and Jimmy demands that he stops bullying people. Helping Jimmy After this event Russell becomes both Jimmy's friend and ally, he participates in three of the missions: The first is egging Tad's house, near the beginning he is bullying Mr. Oh the grocery clerk and Jimmy talks him out of it. They purchase eggs from him and after egging, he helps you fight off the Preps. The second mission he appears in takes place after Gary has betrayed Jimmy and has most of the school against him. He helps Jimmy break into the Townies hideout by smashing a stolen motorcycle through the gates, injuring himself in the process. He then runs away and hides, luring the police away from Jimmy. Russell later returns for the final mission where Jimmy has to help him escape from hiding in a meat factory. They, along with the Townies, return to the school where a riot has broken out and the students are trashing it, Russell helps Jimmy defeat the leaders of the four cliques. Just before your showdown with Gary, two prefects take away Jimmy's weapons. However, after they took Jimmy's weapons, Russell arrives and chases both guards, out of anger. It is implied Russell either threatened them into giving the slingshot back, or merely assaulted them. After these events, Russell can be called on at any time to help the player out. Trivia *Russell is 17 years old. *Russell, even after the boss battle, can still do the powerbomb at all times due to his great strength. Category:Teenagers Category:Male Category:Video Game Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Brutes Category:Sadists Category:Redeemed Category:Leader Category:Wrestlers Category:Dimwits Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Malefactors Category:Thugs Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mongers Category:Abusers Category:Oppressors Category:Fighters Category:Tragic Category:Anti-Villain Category:GTA Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Thief Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Martial Artists